All We Are
by Azeban
Summary: Matthew is leaving behind the love of his life to fight the scourge in hopes of creating a better future for them. Will it be worth it in the end or will his plans be changing dramatically?


"Matthew?"

I rolled over onto my back and cocked my head to the side; my eyes fixated on my wife. "Yes, Lidia?" I asked as she reached for my hand. I wrapped my fingers around hers and she gave a small squeeze in response.

"Do you have to...to go?" she inquired quietly.

It was dark but a thin sliver of moonlight fell through the window above us, illuminating her face and I saw that tears had begun to well up in her eyes as her lower lip began to tremble; she focused on me and I saw her swallowing hard in an attempt to choke back tears that wanted so desperately to flow down her rosy cheeks. I didn't answer right away. There was nothing else I could say; nothing else that she didn't already know. It was decided months ago that I would be shipped off to Howling Fjord to aid the Alliance with the overwhelming scourge problem. Of course, I decided it; Lidia didn't accept the idea and unfortunately with this being my last night at home, she still didn't accept it. However, no matter how much she didn't want me to go, I felt it my duty. I couldn't understand why she didn't see what I saw. I was doing this for her...for us. I was doing this for our future family...for our future life together; a life without worries of the scourge. I continued staring at her, a few tears had managed to escape from her eyes despite her will to not cry.

"You know I do. Lidia, it's for the best. It really is." I assured her. I let go of her hand and ran it through her long, curly, blond locks; slowly fingering each curl as I did so.

"I just... I'm scared." she said in almost a whisper.

"I'd say you didn't care if you weren't a little scared." I smiled at her. I paused for a moment as I rolled over a bit more so that I was almost on top of her, I pushed my lips quickly to hers and nibbled playfully at her bottom lip as I pulled away from our kiss. I looked her in the eyes, "Just know that whatever happens. I love you." I brought my lips up to her temple and planted a soft kiss as I continued, "Forevermore."

I looked down and saw that she was sporting a small smile through her tears. That always seemed to cheer her up. It came from a few months after we had been seeing each other. I recalled it as if it had happened but a few days ago.

* * *

I leaned over the side of the bridge that led to Astranaar, peering down into the water and studying our reflections. She had always wanted to go to Ashenvale; she told me so a few days prior and I decided now was the best of any time to go ahead and travel to the region. I was reluctant at first, I envisioned running into all of the bears and spiders that inhabited the area, but to my surprise we only ran into one bear who quickly turned and left us alone as we walked past to see a statue in the woods. As we looked at every little plant and observed every single building, Ashenvale grew on me a bit. I had to admit, it was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen and even more so at night. The purple leafed trees loomed tall above us, casting intriguing shadows all over the pebbled walkway that winded through the region. The moonlight danced across the water, almost glowing in the dead of night, while crickets in the distance chirped excitedly almost as if they were trying to compete for the attention that the water below us was drawing unknowingly. It was cool out,and the wind blew gently; shaking trees slightly. I had never felt such a magical presence in my life, but there it was, rising in my chest- I was in complete bliss as I stood there with my girlfriend in Ashenvale. My thoughts were interrupted as her soft voice broke the silence.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked; raising an eyebrow inquisitively as she looked up at me.

I swallowed as my mind began racing. This was the part where most of my relationships usually failed. I suppose a normal being would simply forget about it, forget about something that seemed to destroy any hopes of another look let alone another date, but I couldn't. I was honest and I had to make my past known.

"I've had, quite a troubled past." I started, as I kept my eyes on the water, observing her face from the safety of the reflection below me.

I then explained everything to her. How I was an ex con. How I had stolen money, killed innocent people, even been to jail before I had even left my teenage years. How I had an epiphany in jail and turned my life around from that day. I finished after wards and kept my eyes fixated on the water.

This was usually around the time that the girl would say that she couldn't deal with a man who had such a colourful past or worst yet simply left without another word leaving me to dwell on every one of my thoughts on my own; reliving them. I gritted my teeth as I stared at her reflection. Her expression hadn't changed much; she stared out into the distance as she wore a thoughtful expression. I closed my eyes and sighed expecting the worst, but to my surprise she stood on the tip of her toes and nibbled on my ear. My eyes opened and I cocked my head at her; a mixture of shock, relief, and confusion written clearly on my face. She smiled at me, making her entire face, including her eyes, light up. I couldn't compare it to anything. When she smiled, a warmth flooded my insides and I felt calmer than I had ever been in my entire life. She held out her hand, which I gratefully accepted; we locked our fingers and held tightly as if our very lives depended on it.

"You're not upset?" I asked bewildered

"Those were awful things you did." she said honestly, "but I believe you did turn your life around and I believe you truly regret everything. I can sense your sorrow." she finished, her eyes glazed as she looked at me.

I nodded, "I'll understand it if you..don't want to see me anymore." I mumbled casting my eyes away from hers.

"I wouldn't dream of it." she whispered; using her other hand to reach for my face. She lightly touched my cheek and slid her fingers to my chin; turning my head back towards her.

"Thank you. thank you so much." I said, as I squeezed her hand and felt every worry I had leave me completely.

"Thank you for telling me. It takes a lot of courage to admit that." she assured me, " That's why... I love you..."

Our eyes locked and I felt my heart jump. I had never had someone else tell me they loved me. I felt another wave of warmth rush through me. I held her face with both of my hands and crushed my lips against hers, kissing her passionately under the moonlight. she interlaced her arms and grabbed me around my wrists as she playfully prodded her tongue into my mouth. I broke away after a moment, keeping my hands on her face as I just stared into her icy blue eyes.

"I love you so much." I whispered as I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her; never wanting to let go.

"I love you too." she threw her arms around my back and rested her head against my chest, "Forevermore."

"Forevermore?" I inquired, looking down at her with a smile.

"It just means forever, but I like the sound of it." she said as she shot me a quick glance.

"I like that, " I laughed. " Forevermore." I said; running my hands through her blond curls.

"Forevermore." she repeated, as we held our embrace.

There was no doubt in my mind that we were meant for each other. She was my angel. I loved her more than anything in this world. I loved her smile...her warmth. I loved hearing her speak; hearing every word she spoke drift into my ears engulfing me in serenity. On top of all that, she possessed a beauty that could only be compared to the horizon itself. I had always wanted a true friend, but this was like getting everything I wanted and then some. In spite of everything that had happened, everything that I had been through with my past and trying to get people to accept me, this moment made all of it worthwhile. It was scary to think that if I had done something even a little different I probably wouldn't be with this girl right now. My heroine.

* * *

"You better get some sleep." she whispered, interrupting my thoughts.

I snuck a glance at the clock across the room, "Probably." I agreed. I quickly kissed her forehead and rolled onto my side, still facing her. I kept my eyes fixated on hers, until ten minutes later when her eyes had finally closed. I gave a small sigh as I studied her in the dark. For the first time in months, I was questioning my decision to go to Howling Fjord.


End file.
